La parlotte de Paris
by Leuny
Summary: Deux nouveaux super-héros sont entrés en scène. Leurs noms? Ladybug et Chat Noir. Forcement, les parisiens jabotent... Petit drabble(?)-oneshot, introspectif. Personnage original inclus.


_**La parlotte de Paris**_

 **Notes introductoires** : Les gens parlent des super-vilains et les super-héros… où leur discussion va-t-elle les emmener ? Miraculous Ladybug est à Thomas Astruc. J'aime jouer avec les personnages dans ce monde, c'est tout.

" _Le loisir éternel."_

~Jean- ( _Les_ 1765-1770)

Mme Armand était une des dames que connaissait tout le monde : un peu vieille, d'un comportement élégant, habillée en robes tous les jours et avec une mine stricte et distinctement dégoûtée. À chaque pas, ses chaussures claquaient d'un rythme exact. Quand elle entrait une chambre, c'était elle qui attirait toute l'attention. Son opinion portait de la valeur, était écoutée partout et donnée libéralement, si on souhaite de savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait d'une chose spécifique ou pas.

Il était important pour les dames de ses rencontres habituels avec ses amies de l'apaiser dans des états de crise et de ne pas trop agacer Mme Armand en tout cas. Les nouvelles créatures qui venaient de terroriser Paris n'étaient pas le sujet le plus approprié pour leur rencontre, alors. Mais c'était définitivement le sujet le plus discuté dans toute la ville.

« Il s'agissait de monstres de pierre, non ? » Une dame a dit.

« Non, non, ce n'était qu'un monstre. Un seul ! » Une autre a répliqué.

« Mais il y avait quelques-uns sur les rues, tu sais ? Ils l'ont même dit à la télé ! »

« Ouais, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul monstre. »

« La police n'est même pas arrivé à l'empêcher d'escalader la Tour Eiffel ! Comme j'ai dit à mon mari hier, la police ne peut rien faire contre les monstres aussi grands que ça ! »

« Oui, tu as raison. Ils n'ont rien pu faire, jusqu'au moment où Ladybug et Chat Noir sont apparu sur scène. »

« Ooooh, Chat Noir… c'est un super-héros comme dans les films ! » Une des dames l'adorait évidemment. La discussion a pris un tour inattendu dans ce moment.

Les dames se sont disputées s'ils étaient ensembles ou pas, s'ils étaient sœur et frère, des amis, deux amoureux, des cousins… plus d'alcool elles buvaient, plus les théories devenaient abstraites et incroyables. Malgré leur côté un peu amateur, quelques-unes de leurs spéculations étaient correctes, même si elles ne le savaient pas…

 _-Des chat-mots marmonnent-_

Quand deux héros apparaissaient, les gens parlaient. Naturellement, tout le monde avait une opinion sur les deux héros du jour – et beaucoup de gens voulaient qu'on leur écoute, même si on n'avait pas du tout envie. Dans une boulangerie, les gens ne se taisaient pas du tout : ils parlaient et échangeaient des avis sur des sujets divers.

Les super-héros Chat Noir et Ladybug n'était qu'un des sujets discuté vivement dans la boulangerie des parents de Marinette. La jeune fille a été demandée d'aider dans la boulangerie car il y avait trop de gens ce jour-là. Alors, elle les aidait à remplir les étalages avec les pâtisseries délicieuses. Heureusement, son travail n'était pas trop fatiguant et n'exigeait pas de calculs mentaux. Comme elle était très maladroite, ses parents savaient exactement pour quels travaux ils peuvent lui demander si elle pouvait les aider.

Elle n'écoutait les conversations d'autour d'elle qu'avec une oreille. À l'intérieur, elle était en train de paniquer un peu. La semaine dernière avait été une des plus bizarres de toute sa vie. On peut donc comprendre sa confusion et sa stupéfaction en face d'un fait qui est entré dans sa vie récemment : elle est devenue une super-héroïne.

Une super-héroïne, elle ! Marinette n'arrivait pas encore à le croire.

La bataille contre « Cœur de Pierre » comment s'appelait le premier super-vilain qu'ils ont battu, s'est terminée il y a quelques jours. Depuis quelques jours, elle a gagné le titre « super-héroïne ». Une super-héroïne, elle !

De plus, elle avait un partenaire. Dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle a su que c'était lui, son partenaire : Chat Noir. Il s'appelait Chat Noir. Comme elle s'appelait Ladybug quand Alya lui avait demandé son nom. Pourquoi elle s'est appelée Ladybug ?! Elle aurait pu s'appeler « Coccinelle »… Elle a supprimé un soupire. C'était un choix difficile… quand-même, Ladybug était un bon nom, elle pensait. Beaucoup de gens allait la reconnaître. Surtout quand on pensait à son costume. Oufff... non, personne ne l'oublierait dans les semaines prochaines.

Les gens autour d'elle murmuraient des histoires en achetant des pâtisseries. Ladybug était une vilaine déguisée comme héroïne, a dit une dame qui regardait les biscuits. Une deuxième s'est mis devant les gâteaux et a ajouté que Chat Noir était l'amour de Ladybug et que c'était cela la raison pour laquelle ils battaient ensemble contre la créature de pierre.

Chat Noir était amoureux d'elle, a dit une jeune fille. Ladybug avait des pouvoirs divins, a spéculé un garçon de dix ans. Elle avait commencé la lutte contre le Papillon, a théorisé un homme, c'était elle le vilain.

« Mais tu as vu les papillons blancs après qu'elle les avait libérés du mal, non ? » a contredit un des clients habituels.

Toutes les spéculations et théories n'aidaient pas du tout. Marinette s'est retirée aussitôt que possible du travail dans la boulangerie. C'était un des désavantages d'un magasin où les gens parlent autant que ça : on n'arrivait jamais à contrôler ce qu'ils disaient – et leurs discussions n'avaient pas toujours un effet positif sur l'humeur de Marinette. Souvent, les clients de la petite boulangerie parlaient carrément sur n'importe quel sujet qui les intéressait en ce moment.

S'étant assise dans sa chaise devant l'ordinateur, Marinette l'a allumé. Tikki, la kwami qui l'accompagnait depuis quelques jours, est sortie de sa poche et volait près de sa tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Marinette. Les gens parlent toujours. Tu verras, Ladybug et l'incident avec Cœur de Pierre sera oublié bientôt. » Elle a dit pour l'assurer.

Ce n'était pas le problème. En fait, c'était lui, le problème. Marinette ne trouvait pas que c'était facile d'avoir confiance en soi-même, d'un jour à l'autre, même si Tikki l'avait rassurée qu'elle avait bien fait son travail quand elle s'était transformée en Ladybug. Et s'ils n'avaient pas capturé l'akouma dès le début, ce n'était pas grave, elle l'avait calmée.

Néanmoins, après toutes ses rassurances et apaisements, quelques dernières pensées restaient :

D'après tout, elle est devenue célèbre en un jour. Ce n'était pas toujours qu'on devenait des super-héros. Une super-héroïne, elle !

 **Notes d'auteure :** Wohoooooooo ! Une fanfiction en français~… et écrite par moi, de plus ! Laissez-moi un commentaire si vous avez du temps et envie, s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais bien écouter ce que vous en pensez, mes chers lecteurs !


End file.
